The present invention relates to laser drivers, and more particularly to a laser driver which allows high-frequency continuous-wave modulation of laser diodes in the presence of package reactance.
Currently laser diodes are driven from a fifty (50) ohm source via a matching impedance transmission line which is AC coupled directly to the laser. The laser diode is enclosed in an hermetic package which in turn is mounted on a circuit board. At high frequencies the package parasitics due to the bond wires which connect the package to the circuit board tend to degrade the peformance of the laser diode since the bond wires tend to act as a series LC circuit.
What is desired is a laser drive circuit which compensates for the package parasitics to minimize laser diode degradation at high frequencies.